Promise?
by Park Joyyeh
Summary: Masa lalu suram yang sudah hampir terlupakan, tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Baekhyun lagi. akankah Baekhyun mampu menjalaninya? 'mari saling mencintai'/Saranghae../nado../promise?/yes i'm promise/ Chanbaek fanfiction, rate m, gs!


**Judul: Janji?**

 **pemain utama: Chanbaek dan pemain lainnya**

 **dinilai: m / mungkin /**

 **Menangkap 1 ~**

 **Happy Reading. teman~~~**

 **Deng ... deng ... deng ...**

Bel gereja mulai bersuara. Pernikahan akan segera di mulai.

" Mempelai Wanita, dipersilahkan masuk" Mempelai Pria dengan tidak sabar menunggu kedatangan sang mempelai wanitanya.

 **KREEEKK**

Pintu gereja perlahan terbuka. Tampak seorang Wanita cantik dengan pakaian pengantin yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Para undangan berdecak kagum oleh kecantikan sang wanita.

" Appa.. aku takut" wanita itu menghentikan langkahnya.

" sayang... percayalah.. semuanya akan baik-baik saja. " Ayahnya berusaha menenangkan dan mereka melanjutkan langkah menuju sang Pria.

Betapa anggunnya wanita ini berjalan dengan gandengan dari sang ayah. Rasanya sangat sakit, harus menjalankan pernikahan ini. Kenapa harus dengan pria itu? Ia ingin berlari keluar dan membatalkan pernikahan ini, tapi tak bisa. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan dan membuat orang tuanya malu.

Dia melihat Kyngsoo, sahabatnya dan menatap ragu padanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar dan mengganggukkan kepala berusaha menenangkan bahwa semua ini akan baik-baik saja.

Wanita ini pun menghela nafas, percaya akan apa yang mereka katakan. Yang saat ini dalam pikirannya hanyalah **Percaya.**

Ayahnya melepaskan gandengannya, membiarkan putri kesayangannya berdiri bersama sang pria. Wanita itu berjalan menghadap calon suaminya itu.

" tatap aku.. " Pria di depannya membuka suara pelan, tetapi wanita ini tetap saja menunduk.

" Hey, tatap aku.. " Wanita itu mengangkat wajahnya berusaha menatap pria di hadapannya. Dia sangat muak kalau harus menatap pria itu.

Memang dia akui Pria itu tampan, mempunyai wajah mulus, putih dan tubuh kekar. Pantas saja tidak ada wanita yang menolaknya.

 _Apa? Kenapa dia tersenyum? Apa yang dia pikirkan?_ Gumam wanita ini dalam hati. Sepertinya bukan senyuman, lebih terlihat seperti menyeringai di wajahnya.

" kita akan mulai" Pendeta mulai membuka lembaran menunjukkan pada kami untuk di bacakan.

" Park Chanyeol. Apa kau menerima Byun Baekhyun sebagai istrimu yang sah? " tanya Pendeta itu.

" Aku, Park Chanyeol menerima Byun Baekhyun sebagai istriku yang sah. Berjanji menjadi kepala rumah tangga yang bertanggung jawab, menerima segala kekurangan dan klebihan yang dia miliki. Tetap berada di sisinya apapun yang terjadi sampai akhir hayat memisahkan"

Baekhyun ingin sekali menitikkan air matanya mendengar perkataan itu. Entah tulus atau hanya karna paksaan.

" Byun Baekhyun. Apa kau menerima Park Chanyeol sebagai suamimu yang sah? " pendeta bertanya pada Baekhyun.

"Aku, Byun Baekhyun menerima Park Chanyeol sebagai suami ku yang sah. Berjanji menjadi teman yang cocok. Menerima kondisi apa pun yang terjadi dengan segenap hati dan jiwaku, tetap berada di sisinya sampai akhir hayat memisahkan"

Chanyeol tersenyum puas mendengar janji pernikahan yang Baekhyun ucapkan. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

Chanyeol, yang kini menjadi suaminya itu perlahan membuka penutup wajah cantik Baekhyun. Chanyeol tercengang melihat kecantikan wanita di depannya saat ini. Tidak sia-sia dia menikahi Baekhyun.

Perlahan Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan mencium bibir wanita itu dengan sangat lembut. Baekhyun sangat menikmati perlakuan lembut Chanyeol saat ini, walaupun masih ada rasa kekesalan dalam dirinya.

 **Flashback ON**

" Nona, tolong antarkan ini ke kamar **69** " Baekhyun yang sedang duduk santai di sofa tersentak saat mendengar kata **69**. Tidak asing di telinganya. Apalagi sekarang dia bekerja di hotel yang sekalikus bar itu, bukan di kafe lagi.

" kenapa banyak sekali yang memilih kamar itu? Padahal masih banyak kamar lain yang tersedia " Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya seraya mengambil titipan itu, lalu beranjak naik lift.

 **hal**

" lantai 3 kamar **69**. Payah" Baekhyun berjalan keluar lift mencari kamar bertuliskan **69** itu.

Tertera angka **69** di atas pintu kamar. Baekhyun menghela nafas lega setelah berkeliling mencari kamar itu. Tentu saja dia tidak tau, ini hari pertamanya bekerja di hotel. Padahal di samping lift tadi ada urutan nomor kamar tapi dia tidak melihatnya.

Jarinya yang ingin menekan tombol bel berhenti ketika mendengar suara aneh dari dalam kamar itu.

" aaahh.. Chanhh.. aahh.. " Ya, suara itu yang dia dengar.

Baekhyun mengintip melalui celah-celah pintu itu, berusaha melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam sana.

 **glek**

Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya saat melihat pemandangan aneh di dalam sana.

"A-apa yang mereka lakukan?"

Bersambung, vroh ~

Tebeceh ~

Hai! ini FF pertama aku. sebenarnya ini kedua tapi ff pertama udah ku hapus, jadi ini yang pertama kan.

maap kalau ff ini kurang panjang. masalahnya, enggak gampang tauk :V

Panggil saja author "prila" (ngga pake 'author')

jan lupa review, pren. satu kalimat dari kalian, bagaikan nilai ujian mtk di atas rata-rata #plak

Paipai~


End file.
